Sister of the Slayer
by ScarletRosetheHopelessRomantic
Summary: The introduction to Sister of the Slayer. Some become suspicious and scared as a new warrior, the sister of Teresa, Izabella, seeks revenge for her sister's death; while a mix of terror, hatred, distrust, and jealousy all lay bitter on her tongue.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"…Our second ranked warrior, Priscilla, has taken your sister's head." The man who was staring at me, Rubel, was cloaked in black, no emotion in his face at all. 

Teresa had told me not to worry; all would be fine and she would always be there for me, and before now she had kept that promise. She had joined the Organization when she was 16, leaving me and my mother alone in our small village in the mountains. Years later when I saw her I could barely recognize her. She was gorgeous, with silver eyes and fair skin, her wavy blonde hair was blowing away from her face as she slew a Yoma. The man in black looked at me, clearly waiting for me to burst into tears. He obviously expected much less from me than Teresa. 

"What does this have to do with me?"My voice was flat; my disguise against their tricks. 

"You see Izabella; you share the same blood as Teresa. You have the potential to take her place, maybe surpass her skills as a warrior." Rubel said as if it was a great opportunity. 

"I have no interest in becoming a Claymore." I replied, beginning to close the door. 

He jammed his foot in the way. "I'm afraid you have no choice, Izabella." 

The last thing I saw was the ceiling before everything went black.

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction evar! Please comment and review and thanks so much for reading =D - ScarletRose**


	2. Chapter 1 Pain and Doubt

**A/N- Hey people, chapter 1, thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1- Pain

Screams surrounded me as I lay on the damp cot in my cell. I could relate to the screamers- I too felt the pain ripping through me like an icy fire. My "roommate", Uma, had fallen asleep after hours of moans and tears. The stone building was dark and damp, and smelled of mold and vomit. The only time I wasn't exposed to this was when we were training, and there it was no better due to the smell of coppery blood.  
Footsteps echoed outside of the chamber. I assumed it was the man in black, Rubel, returning and calling me to training. My assumption was correct, and soon I was in the lower level, where I was given my sword and gear. After the first match began, I quickly took off the arm of my opponent, a warrior of two months whose ranking would probably be in the teens. She was skilled, though still afraid. Her fear would soon wear off as her confidence came. My next opponent was a familiar face- a warrior of 5 months named Lila. Her ranking would probably be within the top 25. With a flick of my wrist, her sword flew out of her hand, leaving her shaking on her knees. The next opponent was an unfamiliar face. Her armor was black and seemed used, claymore sheathed on her back. Then I realized it: this opponent was Beth; she was ranked number 2 in the organization. Her hair was long and straight, and her dark armor gave her the nickname of "the Black One". She had a twin sister, Alicia, but her hair did not have a V shaped fringe. Alicia was ranked number one in the organization. But right now I was focused on defeating Beth. She had her eyes closed, a cocky smile on her face. Then the fight began. She was fast, and managed to cut me on the cheek.

"Focus Izabella" Teresa's voice whispered in my mind. "Her aura is large; you should easily track its flow and its movement. Here it comes, the next attack. She is moving towards your arm. Dodge it and force her into the corner. There she can do nothing."

I did as the voice instructed. Beth moved quicker then I had anticipated though, and I hit the wall hard. "Dammit!" I hissed as I felt blood trickling down my back. I faked for her shoulder and nipped her side with my sword. She was mad now. She went for my arm, but I dodged it and cut her other shoulder. After more blows like this, I cornered her and disarmed her of her claymore.

"Damn you." Beth hissed through her teeth. Rubel clapped, a smirk beginning to form on his face. "You managed to beat our number two, and without using any of your Yoki powers."

Beth collected her sword and walked off; hiding the fact she had been defeated by a new warrior. I flicked the blood off my sword and sheathed it. I had never felt a Yoki aura so powerful before. How could the Organization expect me to gain power that exceeded that?

"You know," Rubel's voice interrupted my thoughts, "I expected Beth to beat you quickly."

"To be honest, so did I" I replied, looking at the blood on the ground with disgust.

"You may be able to be out on the field soon if you keep up this… unusual pattern of defeating your opponents" He smiled. I felt a chill creep down my spine as I did whenever he looked at me that way. His face showed greed. Rubel was too proud that he created me, made me the monster that I was. The very thought of how much power he thought he had was revolting. "And what injuries did you obtain during the match?"

I looked up from the blood. "There is a cut on my cheek and a slice on my back. There is not a wound that won't be able to heal within today."

Rubel smiled that eerie smile again. "That's good isn't it?"

I nodded and removed the rest of my armor, rubbing the sore spots where I had hit the wall. My cheek felt like it would scar, for the wound ran deep. "Finally, a flaw to this body of mine" The very thought of imperfection would make the Organization mad, especially Rubel, who had created what people thought was the perfect warrior. "Won't I have to wait until the Yoma inside me is tamed for me to be out on the field?"

He hopped off the rock and near the entrance of the tunnel. "Well Izabella, the Yoma is already tamed; even you can't hide that from us. Come along now, you need rest after that fight."  
I obediently followed him back to my cell.

I had known from a very young age that I would never be as beautiful as Teresa. As a child, she had deep black eyes and inky black hair that flowed down her back like waves of silk. I had dark, chopped, long hair and brown eyes. Now we could be on a level playing field in looks. We both had thin faces with pointed chins, fair skin, silver eyes, and blonde hair. The only difference now was the lightning shaped scar under my right eye and my hair was not as long as hers, but down to my waist. I cringed as another round of pain ripped through my stomach.

"It'll be okay." Uma whispered from the cot next to mine. "They say it will all be over soon."

I ground my teeth together "Then they are liars."

"If it is pain for saving someone, I don't think it matters." She smiled weakly.

"It matters when they don't appreciate anything we do. We are monsters, and there is nothing we can do about it."I spat with the little strength I had left.

"I guess that it depends on the warrior." She finished weakly, and passed out.

I lay with tears falling down my cheeks. All I could think about was my sister; how perfect and loving she had always been. I felt more pain, except this time it wasn't from the Yoma. It was a different kind of pain, like an ache in my chest. I hadn't felt this since my mother had been slaughtered by a Yoma.

"_Teresa_," I thought to the stars, "_Stay with me please. Don't leave like mother did. Stay with me_." Then I fell asleep.

I was released into the field two weeks later. My first assignment had been small- Five Yoma attacking a village near the mountains. The Organization had given me the ranking of third. Walking into the forest, I met Rubel with the status of my assignment.

"That didn't take long did it?" He said with a hint of pleasure.

I looked at him. "No, it was an easy task really."

"Not all tasks will be as simple as a single Yoma Izabella. Some will be much harder to accomplish because you will be too weak." Rubel sounded as if he were half-heartedly scolding me. "Now, what injuries did you receive?" He was staring directly at the scar now. He had cringed when I told him that I wanted to keep it.

"I received no injuries." I replied.

He nodded. "Good. You will need to be in prime condition for your next assignment."

"Which is?"

"You will accompany four warriors into the mountains to hunt a veracious eater." He smiled again, making me feel uncomfortable. "It should be one days walk from here."

I nodded and headed off. This was only my second assignment and they wanted me to help kill an awakened being. I was very unsure about this assignment. I decided that the Organization had sent me here for two possible reasons - they saw great potential in me, or they wanted me dead. I could only hope it was the first of the two.

I was the second to arrive. The first warrior looked at me, a curious expression on her face. "Hello. My name is Miria, Ranked 6th in the Organization."

"My name is Izabella, ranked third in the Organization."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "I was told that I would be leading this mission. How can that be if you are ranked 3 above me?"

I smirked. "You probably have experience. You see, this is only my second assignment."

Her eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. I am just going by orders." I laughed.

She smiled, easing the tension that had been surrounding us.

Two others arrived shortly. One was Helen, ranked twenty-second. The other was Deneve, ranked fifteenth. They were not as open as Miria had been. The last one to arrive was Clare. After we had all gathered, Miria told us to say our names, rank, and any experience we have had with veracious eaters. Miria went first, then Deneve, then Helen. Clare was fourth to go. She was ranked 47th in the Organization. Helen and Deneve had laughed. The one thing that was curious about Clare was the boy following her around. The boy was human and weak. He even bothered to stand up for her against Helen and Deneve's laughing though he couldn't protect Clare. After Helen had explained the process, the attention turned to me. "And what about you newbie?"Helen asked. "What is your name and ranking?"

I looked the sarcastic one dead in the eye. "My name is Izabella, ranked third in the organization. I have no past experiences with veracious eaters."

There was an awkward silence after I had finished. "How long did you say you had been out on the field?" Deneve asked.

"I didn't." I replied. "But if you must know, it has been a month."

There was a small gasp from the group. "That is enough with the surprise." Miria snapped. "We are leaving soon. Everyone will meet me at the front of the town in 5 minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreement and parted.

Five minutes later, we were waiting for Clare. "Can't we just leave without her? She has the lowest ranking it isn't like she will help at all."

"No." Miria said. "She has been assigned to this team, and we are not leaving without her."

Just then Clare arrived. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Let's go." Miria ordered, and we all started walking.

As the others walked in front of me, I stayed behind. There was a lot of arguing between Helen and Clare, most of which Miria quickly ended. When the sun started setting, we found a cave. "We will make camp here. Rest up; we have a big day tomorrow."Miria ordered. I began taking off my armor, leaning against my claymore.

Helen got up. "I'm going to find something to eat. Anyone else want anything?"

Deneve shook her head. "I swear you eat more than anyone I know."

Helen laughed and left the cave. While I was laying back and relaxing, Miria challenged Clare to a sparring match. Miria didn't believe that Clare was as weak as her ranking made her out to be. They walked outside, and soon the sounds of swords colliding filled the cave. Deneve went outside to watch; I went to sleep.

Soon it was night and everyone was resting except for Miria and I. "How'd you do it?" Miria finally asked.  
I moved a rock with my foot. "I did what was expected from me."

She smiled. "Everyone here did too. They didn't jump to the top immediately."

"The Organization believes that since my genes are very similar to another warrior, I will be of great use to them." I muttered, a tear beginning to form.

"Who was the other warrior?"

I smiled weakly. "You can't see the family resemblance? The warrior is my sister, Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Miria nodded as the pieces fell in place for her. "So since the Organization believes that you will be as successful as your sister?"

"I guess" I shrugged, "They asked me to join, and when it came down to it I was forced."  
"They must've wanted you pretty bad."

I chuckled softly. "I guess I had proved myself worthy after beating the number two in a sparring match."

Her eyes widened. "Shouldn't you be ranked above Beth if you could defeat her then?"

"No, I don't have any special attacks or skills that I know of yet. Her and her sister fighting together could defeat almost anyone or anything. That is why I can't be ranked above her."

She closed her eyes. "For some reason I feel that your Yoki is bigger than what I can read; almost as if you are hiding it from me. I can sense strength. I can't believe that you have no special attacks. I guess we will see tomorrow won't we?"

I nodded, still laughing to myself.

"Well rest up Izabella, you'll need it."

"Ditto." I said and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted off.

**A/N- Okay so the main character is Izabella, the sister of Teresa. She is an OC. So thanks again for reading, and please review! Thanks- scarletrose**


	3. Chapter 2 True Despair

A/N- Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've had some major family issues and school:P

Waking up is always a strange sensation to me. Because I am young as a warrior, I remember waking up as a human, not wanting to get out of bed because of the exhaustion that overcame my body. Waking up as a monster, I always feel renewed, and impatient to start moving. I woke up early in the morning, heading past an unconcsious Clare to the forest to find food. As a monster I am never truly hungry, just mildly uncomfortable. Despite what other warriors may think, being a human was a luxury; a luxury that was taken from me.

I came back, eating an apple, pondering what type of enemy an awakened being would be. Clare was still unconscious. There was something familar about her aura, something I had felt before. Miria was putting on her armor when I arrived. "What happened to Clare?" I asked, taking another bite of the apple.

Without looking up, she replied "I challenged her to a sparring match. Much like you, her aura is hiding something."

"I already told you, I am not hiding anything."

"You can say what you wish. Whether I believe you or not, well, that is my decision."Miria turned to Helen and Deneve, signaling them that it was time to leave.

Clare was still unconscious when we started walking. Helen once again was unhappy for the lowest warrior to be on our team, yelling that one of us should go get her while the rest of usmoved on. I volunteered, nudging Clare awake. She stared at me, as if she was in a dream. "It couldn't be..."

"Girl, what are you talking about?" I snapped. I too was becoming impatient with Clare's slowness.

"Nothing. You just seemed like someone I loved dearly, but they are dead now, and there is no way you could ever be that person."

I glared at her, then continued on with the others. Soon we arrived in a rocky valley, where a man came to greet us. Then it hit me. "Miria! Look out!" It was too late. The Being had morphed,and had managed to hit Miria. Miria's eyes filled with shock, and she winced, "The information the Organization gave us was wrong. We were told that we would be fighting a normal veracious something like that! Do they really expect the five of us to take on something of this magnitude?"

"What is it?" Deneve asked, her voice too filling with fear.

"You have got to be kidding me." Helen said. "A MALE awakened being?"

I stared at the monster, feeling the fear seep through me, almost as painful as when the yoma was put into me. Then her voice came to me. "Izabella, do not fear it. I am with you. You have my strength now, to carry on my legacy. Do not let one foolish monster stand in your way,little sister."

I smiled."Yes, Teresa, my sister."

Clare looked at me when I said my sister's name. "What'd you say?"

I glanced at her. "Please girl, focus on the task at hand."

Helen, Deneve, and Miria had already moved in for action, and Clare felt the need to join the fight. "WATCH YOURSELVES!" Miria cried.

The monster attacked Deneve, taking out her side and an arm.

"Deneve!" Helen cried.

The monster ate some of Deneve's arm, then spit it out. "That tasted foul!" he roared.

Helen sped up, going to attack the monster, but missing. Miria shouted out directions. The monster then went to attack Helen, but Clare took the hit instead,sending her flying into the rock. Helen was becoming aggravated. She released some of her yoki power, attempting to cut off some of the monsters arms, but they reattached. Then Deneve returned after regenerating her arm. Clare came out of the rocks, much to Helen's displeasure."Oh great, you're still here? Why don't you do us a favor and run while you're still alive. There's no place for you in this fight." She then glared at the monster. "We need to take his head. We could hack at his arms all day and it wouldn't make a difference." The subject then changed. "How can we be dealing with a male awakened being? I thought they could only be female fighters who happened to pass their yoki limits."

Miria attacked, but missed. "The Organization is to blame for these monsters; in the beginning they made male warriors."

Helen looked at her, obviously shocked. "I've never heard that."

Miria sighed. "When they first began making warriors they were both male and female. But over time the males proved to be failures. You see, despite their stregth they awakeed far too quickly. Awakening has often been compared to sexual pleasure; the more the males released their yoki, the harder it became for them to surpress the overwhelmig urge to awaken."

Clare went to attack, followed by Helen and Deneve; but he was too fast. They all missed, claymores clashing together.

"And since the male warriors were bound to awaken, they only produced female warriors after that. I can't believe none of you have been briefed on this information."

The monster chuckled; a demonic sound that made me want to vomit. "Not bad, but there's one partof the story you neglected to cover."

Miria raised an eyebrow. "I left something out?"

"Indeed. And frankly I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, being as clever as you are. You still haven't figured out why you specificly were sent to hunt me down."

Miria gasped, and Helen, Deneve, and Clare looked uneasy. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth as heat rose from my chest into my face. "You bastard!" She spat at him.

He sighed, the heat from his breath forming a cloud in front of his face. "Alright then , I believe that now is as good a time as any. I think you need a taste of the pain that true despair can bring you."

The group raised their swords, I drew mine, glancing at the symbol. "How funny." I thought. "They gave me my sister's sword. In this world, I cannot be thought of as my own person. I am Teresa's shadow. Teresa, please, give me your strength through this claymore. Let me live."

The monster moved, punching a hole in Deneve's stomach, then avoiding both mine and Miria's then put a few holes in clare with his claws, dodging Helen's attack. Then he clawed Helen's back, leaving Miria and I alone.

I glanced around, the bitter taste filling my mouth again. He looked at us. "True despair, as promised. Well, what do you think?"

Miria ground her teeth together, I cracked my knuckles. "Damn you." She said. "This must stop. It has to."

"You know, it's really too bad" He growled. "I bet you are two are some of the very best claymores." Now he was looking straight at Miria. "You are perceptive, clever. But a good warrior needs more than strength. In order to survive you must be intelligent and resourceful. Then again a warrior can be too clever, and if you're not careful, it'll get you killed."

She stared at him. "What are you, when were you a Claymore?"

He smirked. "I am what you said; a monster born from a claymore many years ago."

I snarled. "Nothing more, nothing less?"

He finally noticed my presence. "I kill the warriors who are delivered to me, of course not without a fight. I simply do what I must in order to survive."

I smiled. "I will do what I must as well. Now, enough of these games. The real fight, begins now."


End file.
